


Ty's Birthday

by Mattie24601



Category: The Union Series - T. H. Hernandez
Genre: AU-Where Lucian is alive, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn wants to throw Ty a surprise birthday party for his 18th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ty's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but I do have the author's permission to write this.

I looked over at my boyfriend, Ty, he and his family were from what used to be the Ruins. The country had been back together for almost ten years, the Union walls were still up due to the costs of tearing them down. Our families lived in what used to be the Ruins, but we were still fairly close to the Union. Ty's birthday was in a few days, and judging from the past few years, I know he won't want anything special, just to spend time with his family, but I want to throw a party for him.

"I should probably head home before Dad gets worried," I told him so that I could leave and talk to Evan about my plan.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked before kissing me softly.

"Yeah I'll be over in the morning," I said before leaving and heading to Evan and Cyrus's. When I got to Evan's house I opened and the door and shouted, "Evan!"

"Quinn, we have a doorbell, you should use it," I could hear my sister say coming down the stairs followed by Cyrus.

"How would that be any fun? Where are your twins? But I wanted to come talk about Ty's birthday in a few days. I want to throw a surprise party for him."

"They're at Sonia's for a sleepover tonight." Evan said before leaning into Cyrus.

"Do you have any idea of what you want to do?" Cyrus asked me with his arm around my sister's waist.

"I was hoping that I could have it here. I'll get all the supplies and help set it up the night before. I'll take Ty out during the day, and then we could come here and everyone will be here," I said, hoping they'll agree to it.

"I don't know Quinn-" Evan started to say.

"Please, please," I begged, looking at my sister.

"Ok," she said relenting. "But you're going to be the one going to everyone's houses telling them."

"Thank you, Evan," I said hugging my sister, "I'm gonna go get supplies now, bye." I yelled running out the door. I headed outside and walked to the party store. I got streamers, balloons, the metallic spirally things, and a banner. Once I was done, there I went to the store to get snacks, plates, and cake mix. Once I had everything I headed home and put everything in the pantry and the fridge, before going to look for my brother, Liam.

"Liam, I'm throwing Ty a surprise party in a few days at Evan and Cy's house, could you help me tell everyone, please?"

"Sure, who am I asking?"

" I'll tell Colin, Ally, Connor, Will, Sofia, Ben, Katie, and Emmalie if you will tell Lucian, Draya, Sonia, Marcus, Alyx, Rachael, Jordan … and Dad."

"No, I'm not telling Dad, I'm not going to get in the middle of you two, whatever issues he has with Ty, I'm sure you can talk them out."

"Fine, but you're helping me set up tomorrow." I said as I headed upstairs to talk to Dad about Ty's party. He was in the studio so I opened the door, and when he saw me he came out of the booth.

"Dad, I'm throwing Ty a surprise party in a few days and I want you to come."

"Quinn, I don't know..." he started trailing off.

"Please, Daddy," I begged giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he said relenting, "where is it going to be?"

"At Evan and Cyrus's house. Liam and I are setting up tomorrow night. The party's on Wednesday, everyone should be there around noon." I said before leaving to Will's house.

I knocked on Will's door before going in, Ben came downstairs to greet me.

"Hey, what brings you here on a Monday evening?"

"I'm throwing Ty a surprise birthday party on Wednesday, and I wanted to invite you, Will, and Sofia, who don't appear to be here right now."

"Uh, no they're having a date night tonight, where is the party?"

"It's going to be at Evan and Cyrus's around noon, I'll bring Ty soon after."

"Ok, I'll tell Will and Sofia when they get back but we'll be there."

"Thanks, Ben, I should get going, I still need to make the cake." I say leaving for Katie and Emilie.

I knocked twice on their door before walking in and saying, "Hey Katie, I'm throwing Ty a surprise party on Wednesday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, I need to check with Em but we should be able to come."

"Okay, thanks bye," I said running out of their house.

Heading back to the store realizing I forgot powdered sugar for the frosting and icing for the top. I checked out then headed home to get started. Once I got home I went to the kitchen to begin, I pulled out the mix, 3 eggs, measuring cups, and oil. Once I mixed everything together I put it in the oven to bake and decided to let it cool overnight and frost it in the morning and went to bed after taking it out of the oven.

The next morning I got up early to make the frosting and frost and ice my cake before I go to Ty's house. It has pale yellow frosting, and in black icing says "Happy Birthday Ty", I was finally done and made the walk to his house. It was almost 11:30 by the time I got there.

I walked in the front door and went up to Ty's room and cover his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I asked before walking around in front to kiss him. "Tomorrow's your birthday and I want to take you out on a picnic, what do you think?"

"I think that it's wonderful, but we need to be back before 5 because Ally and Connor will have made something for dinner."

"Ty, it's a picnic, it's not going to take all day. Do you want to head to the park and go on the swings?" I asked before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs and leading him down the street to the park about a block away.

We got to the park and I got on the swings while Ty went to sit at the tables and watch me before coming and joining me after about 10 minutes. I finally had to get off the swings because I was getting dizzy. I texted Connor telling him about the party on tomorrow from my tablet before Ty came to join me and we went back to his house to play games on my tablet on his bed. It was getting late so I told him that I should go, then texted Liam telling him that I was heading over to Evan's and that he should be there with the decorations.

I walked into Evan's living room and found my niece and nephew on the couch watching some show on tv, I snuck up behind them and quietly said "Boo!"

"Ahh!" They shouted in unison before they turned around and Hunter said, "Auntie Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"I'm throwing Ty a surprise birthday party and Uncle Liam and I are setting up decorations tonight, do you want to help?" I asked them before seeing Liam and going to the door to let him in and he joined me and the Terror Twins on the couch. When their show was over Liam and I grabbed balloons to blow up while Forrest and Hunter got streamers and started putting them up all over the living room, eventually Evan and Cyrus came down and Cy helped put the banner up because he's tall enough to reach the top of the wall. Liam and I put up the spirally things, last before we left to go home.

"Bye, Evan, I'll see you tomorrow around 12," I said before leaving and heading home.

It was around 9 the next morning when I headed over to Ty's house to take him to the park for the picnic. I had made sandwiches and I brought chips and water bottles, and I knocked on the door with the basket in my hand. Ty opened the door and greeted me with a kiss before he grabbed my hand and we started walking to the park we were at yesterday. We sat at one of the tables and I started to take the food out of the basket before Ty put his hand over mine and said that it wasn't time for lunch yet and proceeded to yell "You're it!"

"No fair you cheated," I yelled running after him. "You have to say when we're playing." We played tag for about an hour before we sat down to eat lunch so that I could take him to the party on time.

"Where are we going?" He asked after I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"You'll see," I said before texting Evan that we were on our way. As we got closer I put a blindfold over his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that you can't see, I promise I won't let you run into anything." Once we got to Evan's house I opened the door and took the blindfold off.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled when I turned on the lights and Ty jumped. "Happy Birthday Ty."

"Quinn, did you set this up?" I nodded. "Thank you, I love it."

It was a few hours into the party and the kids were all on the floor playing with toys and all the couples were sitting all around the living room. Cyrus and Evan sat on one end of the couch while Katie and Emmalie sat on the other. Sonia and Marcus were on the other couch along with Draya and Lucian. Rachael and Jordan were on a chair as were Ty and I. Colin, Ally, Will, and Sofia had brought in chairs from the kitchen and were sitting in various corners in the room. Liam was sitting on the couch with Evan and Dad had a chair from the kitchen as well and was sitting by the couch. Everyone was getting caught up on their lives and we just talked for the rest of the night.


End file.
